Poison Cupid
Poison Cupid Author's note: Hello, everybody! I'm NinaMermaid and this is my first Creepypasta! I hope you enjoy! Also Poison is a man! Poison Cupid It's been three months since I got to the US that I've been looking for the Slenderman mansion. As he is treated as an urban legend people do not take much interest in him and ask for direct information and crooked would be a waste of time. I tried to see police cases that the name slenderman or anything that can be related to his followers. Few were worth it due to the lack of much information and some reports being caught. But until that time I tried to attract his attention. It was good to have won this red coat and bow and arrow set, I just can not remember who gave them to me. I do not remember much since I got here, but I know why I'm getting ready to meet Slenderman. I'll do it for him. I compose myself before falling into tears and put on my mask. I always hated people who play with the hearts of others, even though I did not care about the love life of strangers, but until it gave me a good idea of who I would have to target. Adulterers, brats who barely got out of their nappies and force their girlfriends to give "love proofs" only to get out of the way, men who force women to abort, abusive partners, pedophiles and rapists also do not leave unhurt. I do not know if I'm happy or sad because I have so many cases, but it works well for my resume. I finish putting the heart in the arrow and shoot well in the head of the boy who impregnated a girl and refused to take the child. Poor girl, at least she has a son or daughter who will make her very happy. And the child does not need a little shit who does not know what he wants in life. Did not want to have children? Use the condom or do as I do, have a vasectomy. If you have maturity to do then you have maturity to create and not let a girl raise a baby by herself. I arrive very tired in my apartment and the first thing I do is get my mailbox always having a strange feeling that something good will arrive and as always only receive bills and leaflets from restaurants. I turn on the TV and prepare to take a shower and smile when I hear the news of the murdered and I'm glad I put my code name, Poison Cupid, because if it depended I would be called a Valentine's Day killer or another ridiculous name. A rare sensation of hunger invades me and I look for something to eat. I smell a poor smell as soon as I open the refrigerator. The rest of the hot stuff spoiled and as it was the only food I would be forced to shop. With much effort I leave the house and buy the same foods: watermelon, pineapple, chocolates, water and a burrito to vary the menu. I'm barely halfway through and I've lost my appetite. If it was a kebab, it would only be the toothpick. Maybe later I'll finish or use it for breakfast. I miss being eaten normally without being afraid to get sick. After storing the food I get my e-mails. I have 83 new messages, it was good that I put those flyers around the city. I read some and discard the messages of girls who took one away from a guy they only knew for ten minutes and that when they failed to humiliate the boys when they became beautiful girls, they asked me to take revenge. Waste of time. Other cases seem progressive and others I will have a little work. It was still 7:45 PM, but I was very tired and went to sleep. I dreamed of holding hands and a man smiling at me, it made me happy and I wished it would never end. Cruel fate separated our hands, the blue sky turned red, blood began to fall and houses one by one exploded. People screaming only to be killed by monsters with guns coming out of their bodies. My beloved was on the floor unconscious. I tried to wake him, he was still alive until a long blade went through his chest. I tried to see the face of the attacker, a face covered by shadows that disappeared in another explosion. I stayed in a desert place and wreckage. Two figures, one red and one blue, came close. They helped me up and gave me a bottle with what looked like black tea or another dark liquid and I drank. I started to feel sick and vomited a huge puddle and felt that something was coming off my back. The alarm went off and I got up not to be late for work in the hospital. After a day's work, I go back to the same routine. With a new surprise I find a red envelope with no sender, just a circle symbol with a xis and my pseudonym. I went into the house and opened the letter. With my heart in my mouth as I read the proposal to join the world's best-known monster and the address of the meeting. Finally all the work was worth it. I will finally get revenge for the death of my love. Category:Proxy, Oc, OC, Serial Killer, Category:Oc Category:Proxie Category:Serial Killer Category:Original